


Stark Raving Hazelnuts

by PxrkerStark



Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, But nothing bad I promise, Chloroform, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, just one character is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxrkerStark/pseuds/PxrkerStark
Summary: Peter continued licking at his ice cream when he noticed a figure sit down beside him on the bench.That was fast.Peter thought, thinking it was Tony who had sat down beside him. But when he turned to say those exact words to the person he froze, his eyes landing on a stranger, an older man probably in his late thirties. The man was smiling at him, but the smile made Peter uncomfortable. There was something behind it that gave him chills.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The human disaster [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Stark Raving Hazelnuts

It was a hot and sunny day in New York. The outdoors bustled with more people than usual, taking advantage of the nice weather. Tony and Peter walked away from the ice cream truck with two ice cream cones holding two large scoops and toward the local park. 

“You’re so boring for getting chocolate when there were so many other flavours.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter’s ice cream cone. Peter glared at him and quickly licked off the chocolate that began to drip down the cone. 

“Don’t hate on chocolate! It’s not my fault they didn’t have any Spider-man flavours unlike they do for you. Stark Raving Hazelnuts.” Peter scoffed, pouting. Tony chuckled and patted his back with a roll of his eyes. 

“One day, kid. I’m sure some ice cream place in Queens would have a flavour for their local hero.” Tony pointed out. Peter shrugged and nodded, making a mental note to check into that. 

“Yeah, maybe. If not I will definitely be making a complaint.” Peter grumbled. 

“Yeah because that won’t be suspicious  _ at all _ .” Tony rolled his eyes with a grin. 

“They wouldn’t suspect a thing. To everyone else I’m just Peter Parker, a kid who must really like Spider-man to the point where he thinks there should be an ice cream flavour named after him, I’d say I’ve done pretty well with the whole secret identity thing.” Peter raised his chin proudly only to glare when Tony laughed. 

“Didn’t you tell me a few days ago that you think Demlar knows you’re Spider-man?” Tony raised a brow and Peter spluttered. “That’s what I thought.” Tony shook his head, ruffling Peter’s curls, the teen slapped his hand away.

“Hey, don’t be getting your sticky Stark Raving Hazelnut fingers all up in my hair.” Peter grumbled.

“Okay, drama-queen.” 

Tony and Peter ended up stopping by the pond in the center of the park and skipping stones while eating their ice cream, Peter winning because of his super strength and Tony complaining and calling cheats. 

They eventually sat down by a nearby bench to finish their ice cream and watched the geese swim in the pond. Tony finished his ice cream and spotted the park restrooms.

“I’m going to go use the washroom, when I get back we can get going, sound good?” Tony questioned as he stood up. 

“Sounds good, Mr. Stark.” Peter nodded with a smile, continuing to lick at his ice cream. Tony wanted to comment on how slow at eating ice cream the kid was but he knew he was savouring it. That kid loves his ice cream, even if it was in the middle of winter. Instead, he shook his head fondly before turning to go to the restroom. 

Peter slipped in his headphones and listened to some AC/DC, Tony’s music that they listen to in the lab has grown on Peter. Peter wanted to laugh because none of the songs matched the park that he was currently sat in the middle of, the park’s beautiful scenery the complete opposite to the hard rock playing through his headphones. 

Peter continued licking at his ice cream when he noticed a figure sit down beside him on the bench. 

_ That was fast. _

Peter thought, thinking it was Tony who had sat down beside him. But when he turned to say those exact words to the person he froze, his eyes landing on a stranger, an older man probably in his late thirties. The man was smiling at him, but the smile made Peter uncomfortable. There was something behind it that gave him chills. 

Pulling his earbuds from his ears he spoke, his voice quiet and polite. “Can I help you, sir?” 

The man grinned and reached out to pat a hand on Peter’s knee, only for the teen to pull his knee away, tucking himself further into the bench away from the man. He was sitting uncomfortably close, his leg almost brushing against Peter's.

“Lovely weather, don’t you think?” he asked casually like he wasn’t talking to some random teenage boy in a park.

“Uh-huh.” Peter agreed uneasily. He felt bad for judging the man so quickly but something wasn’t right and the buzzing in the back of his neck only encouraged his suspicions of the older man. 

“Oh, c’mon. Relax a little, I’m just looking for a new friend.” the man laughed, reaching out to ruffle his curls like Tony would, but this wasn’t Tony so Peter ducked his head away from the hand. 

“I’m sure you can understand why I find that a little strange considering I’m fifteen.” Peter tried to put that information out there in case the man thought he was older. When all the man did was smile more Peter noted that-that didn’t seem to bother him.

“I’m just trying to have a friendly conversation with you.” the man raised his hands in a way of showing he meant no harm. “Did you come here alone? Any friends to keep you company?” he inquired, looking around the park as if trying to spot someone Peter knew. 

“I came here with my dad, he’s in the washroom and should be out any second now,” Peter told him, his tone edging on threatening. This man was dangerous and creepy with his touches. 

“He created a beautiful human, unless you look more like your mother then props to her.” he grinned with a wink. Peter raised a brow at the odd compliment. When Peter didn’t reply the man began reaching into his pocket and Peter’s Spider-sense spiked. 

“I should get going.” Peter excused himself and stood up, clenching his fist around his cone and nearly cracking it. He only made it a few steps away from the bench when a rag was pressed against his nose and mouth, making him gasp involuntarily, his brain going fuzzy and limbs turning to jelly, making him drop his ice cream cone as the man slowly lowered him to the ground, keeping the rag over his face. 

Tony had just finished up in the washroom and stepped out to see a man lowering a weakly struggling teenager to the ground in the distance. He picked up who the teenager was as soon as he saw the bench empty and the brown curls on top of the boy's head. 

“Hey!” Tony shouted, “What are you doing with my kid!?” he fumed and began making his way over. The man looked up when Peter finally fell unconscious and his eyes widened at the sight of Tony Stark striding over to him. 

“You didn’t say your dad was Tony _f_ _ ucking _ Stark!” he squeaked out to the unconscious teenager before pulling his body up and slinging him over his shoulder and making a run for it toward the parking lot. 

Tony’s eyes widened when the man made a run for it with his kid slung over his shoulder. He chased after him toward the parking lot, still a considerable amount of feet behind the man. 

There was a white van (typical kidnapper van) waiting in the parking lot, the doors already open and another man waiting in the driver seat, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel anxiously. His head flew up at the sound of yelling.

“Go! Go! Go!” his buddy yelled as he tossed an unconscious teenager in the back and jumped in with him, slamming the doors shut. The other man slammed down on the gas and shot out of the parking lot and down the street. 

Peter was semi-aware of everything going on around him, he was switching from unconsciousness and consciousness uncontrollably. The man who had taken him propped him up against the wall of the van and brushed back Peter’s curls from his eyes.

“How the fuck are you still conscious?” the man stammered questioningly before pulling out a small bottle and the same rag from earlier. He poured more liquid into the rag and pressed it over the teen's face again. Peter weakly lifted his hand to try to push the rag away from his face before realizing he couldn’t and giving up. 

The van suddenly screeched to a stop causing the man to look up in confusion. A scream could be heard from the front of the van which he recognized was the driver and he began to panic. 

Before he could do anything the door to the van was torn open and Iron Man stood before him, raising his hand and charging his repulsors, shooting and knocking the man unconscious. He ran into the back of the van and scooped his kid into his arms.

When he stepped back out he noticed Happy’s car pulling up next to the van which was stopped in the middle of an intersection. Happy stepped out and looked down at the unconscious boy in Tony’s arms. He masked his concern for the kid he came to care about and instead nodded his head at Tony. 

“I’ve got it. Go get him sorted out.” Happy told him. 

“Thanks, Hap.” Tony said before taking off into the sky and toward the tower. 

\--

When Peter began to stir from his unconscious state he kept his eyes closed after trying to open them and wincing at the bright light. His head was pounding and tried to quell his nausea. 

He tried remembering what could’ve made him feel like this. The last thing he remembered was being at the park with Tony, eating ice cream, skipping stones, Tony going to the washroom, the man… 

The man. 

The last thing he remembered was being thrown into a van. 

Peter’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly only for hands to push against his shoulders.

“No! No, get off!” Peter yelled. 

“Same side kid.” came Tony’s voice. Peter stopped struggling and looked at the man next to him. They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Peter breathed a sigh of relief before wincing in pain as the adrenaline wore off, reminding him of the pounding in his skull. 

“FRI, turn lights down to 20%,” Tony said softly. The lights dimmed and Peter sighed, letting himself relax into his mentor's arms. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered. 

“Hey yourself, kiddo. How did you get yourself into that kind of situation?” Tony raised a questioning brow. Peter sighed. 

“I have no idea. I knew that creep was trouble as soon as he sat next to me. My senses were telling me he was dangerous but I couldn’t be sure. That was until I stood up to come to find you and he chloroformed me.” Peter said bitterly. Tony didn’t miss how Peter called him a creep. It would be creepy to anyone if some old man randomly sat down and chatted with a fifteen-year-old boy, at a park, all alone. 

Tony was lucky that he came out just in time to see something or else it would’ve been way harder to find Peter and an attempted kidnapping could have very possibly turned into a successful kidnapping. Tony held Peter tighter as if he would be taken away from him like he almost was today. The thought terrified Tony. 

“My ice cream.” Tony snapped out of his thoughts by Peter’s childish whine. He glanced down at the boy in his arms and chuckled. 

“I’ll get you another one but only if you choose something other than chocolate this time.”

“Hey, chocolate is a great flavour and you know it.” Peter defended. Tony smiled and laughed.

“Sure is kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> My sister always calls me boring for getting just chocolate and not trying anything else. Her go-to is sherbert so she can’t judge me for chocolate being my go-to. Let me know what your favourite ice cream flavour is!


End file.
